escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El sabueso de los Baskerville
| lengua = Inglés | serie = Sherlock Holmes | tema = | género = Novela policíaca y de terror | editorial = | fecha_publicación = De 1901 a 1902 en entregas (1902 en forma de libro) | formato = Impreso (tapa dura y tapa blanda) y Audiolibro | páginas = 243 | isbn = | precedido_por = Las Memorias de Sherlock Holmes | seguido_por = El Regreso de Sherlock Holmes }} ''El sabueso de los Baskerville'' (The Hound of the Baskervilles)('''oo∩oo(ಠ_ಠ)oo∩oo ), también traducido como El perro de los Baskerville o El mastín de los Baskerville, es el título de la tercera novela de Arthur Conan Doyle que tiene como protagonista principal a Sherlock Holmes. Fue publicada por entregas en el Strand Magazine entre 1901 y 1902. La novela está principalmente ambientada en Dartmoor, en Devon en el Condado Oeste de Inglaterra. Conan Doyle escribió esta historia poco después de regresar de Sudáfrica, donde había trabajado como voluntario médico en The Langman Field Hospital en Bloemfontein. Fue asistido en el argumento por un periodista de 30 años de edad del Daily Express llamado Bertram Fletcher Robinson (1870-1907). Sus ideas provienen de la leyenda de Richard Cabell, que fue la inspiración de la leyenda de los Baskerville. Su tumba se puede ver en un pueblo llamado Buckfastleigh. Squire Richard Cabell vivió durante el 1600 y fue el escudero local en Buckfastleigh. Tenía una pasión por la caza y era lo que en aquellos días se describía como un "hombre monstruosamente malo". El ganó esta reputación por, entre otras cosas, su inmoralidad y de haber vendido su alma al diablo. También se rumoreaba que había asesinado a su esposa. El 5 de julio de 1677 él falleció y lo enterraron en su sepulcro, pero eso fue sólo el comienzo de la historia. La noche de su entierro apareció un fantasma con forma de perro caminando por todo el páramo y aullando en su tumba. Desde esa noche en adelante que se puede encontrar el fantasma por lo general en el aniversario de su muerte. Si éste no se va de caza se lo puede encontrar en su tumba aullando y chillando. La descripción de{ oo∩oo(ಠ_ಠ)oo∩oo } Conan Doyle del Baskerville Hall se inspiró en una visita al Cromer Hall en Norfolk. Algunos elementos de la historia fueron inspirados por una estancia en el Real Links Hotel en Cromer, donde Conan Doyle oyó hablar por vez primera la historia del Black Shuck, el perro fantasma de la zona de Cromer, que se dice que camina entre Overstrand en el este y East Runton en el oeste. Argumento Cuando Sir Charles Baskerville es encontrado muerto en un sendero en el páramo de Devonshire, el doctor Mortimer acude a Londres para buscar la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes. Le lee a Holmes el manuscrito acerca de la maldición de los Baskerville, supuestamente iniciada con Hugo de Baskerville, matado por un sabueso infernal como castigo por su maldad. Después de esto, el médico le habla de las huellas de sabueso encontradas a poca distancia del cadáver. Le dice a Holmes que tal vez la carta está hecha utilizando recortes del periódico "The Times" pertenecientes a ejemplares de días previos. Holmes estudia la carta, y observa que el remitente no ha sido capaz de encontrar la palabra "páramo" y la ha escrito a mano, lo que permitiría identificarlo por su caligrafía. La mala calidad de la pluma es un indicio de que la nota podría haber sido escrita desde un hotel, y el olor del perfume sobre ésta apunta a una mujer (la última pista, Holmes se la guardaría hasta el final). Sir Henry también se queja de que le han robado una bota nueva. Una vez que Sir Henry se hospedó, éste sale a pasear por la ciudad con el doctor Mortimer. Holmes y Watson siguen a Sir Henry y al doctor de vuelta al hotel, y descubren que un hombre con una barba negra sigue a la pareja en un coche. Cuando el hombre descubre a Holmes observándolo, huye, pero el detective puede ver el número del coche. Holmes luego se detiene en la oficina de correos y manda a un joven llamado Cartwright a ir por los hoteles, sobornar a los empleados, y revisar la basura en busca de una copia del diario "The Times" de días anteriores que haya sido recortada. Mientras van hacia el hotel, Sir Henry se da cuenta de que le robaron otra bota, esta vez una vieja, y reaparece la otra bota perdida. Cuando hablan sobre el hombre en el coche, el doctor Mortimer dice que Barrymore, el siervo de Baskerville Hall, tiene barba, y envían un telegrama para conocer su paradero. También hablan sobre la herencia, que es una cantidad considerable y el siguiente heredero es James Desmond, un hombre mayor con poco interés en la riqueza. Al final de la reunión, se decidió que como Holmes está ocupado en Londres con otros casos, Watson acompañará a Sir Henry a la Mansión Baskerville (Baskerville Hall) y le informará desde allí en detalle. Más tarde esa noche, reciben telegramas de Cartwright (que no pudo encontrar el periódico) y desde Baskerville Hall (donde al parecer se encuentra Barrymore) poniéndole fin a esas pistas. Además, los visita John Clayton, el encargado del coche del hombre con barba, que cuenta que el cliente dijo ser el detective Holmes, causando sorpresa y diversión en Holmes. El doctor Mortimer, Watson y Sir Henry se instalan fuera de Baskerville Hall al día siguiente. El baronet está emocionado de ver el lugar, y su relación con el sitio es clara, pero el buen humor desaparece pronto. Los soldados están desplegados en la zona, buscando al prófugo Selden. Barrymore y su esposa quieren apartarse de la zona tan pronto como sea posible, y la Mansión es en general un lugar sombrío. Watson tiene dificultad para dormir esa noche, y oye a una mujer llorando, aunque a la mañana siguiente Barrymore niega ese hecho. thumb|200px|Portada de [[Classic Comics.]] Watson habla con el jefe de correos y descubre que el telegrama no fue entregado en manos de Barrymore, por lo que se reconsidera esta pista. En su camino de vuelta, Watson se reúne con Stapleton, un naturalista familiarizado con el páramo a pesar de que sólo ha estado en la zona durante dos años. Ambos escuchan un sonido que los campesinos atribuyen al perro, pero Stapleton dice que es el grito de un avetoro, o posiblemente el desplazamiento de la turba. Luego, cuando Stapleton se distrae, Miss Stapleton se acerca a Watson. Lo confunde con Sir Henry, advirtiéndole urgentemente que abandone la zona, pero los interrumpe el regreso del hermano, Stapleton. Los tres caminan a la casa de los Stapleton, y durante la charla, Watson se entera de que Stapleton enseñaba en una escuela. Aunque le invitan al almuerzo y a dar un vistazo a las colecciones de Stapleton, Watson regresa a Baskerville Hall. Antes de que llegue, Miss Stapleton le alcanza y continua su advertencia. Sir Henry pronto se encuentra con ella y se enamora de ella, pese las intrusiones de su hermano. Watson se reúne con otro vecino, el señor Frankland, un inofensivo hombre cuyo principal pasatiempo se centra en los pleitos judiciales. Barrymore se encuentra cada vez más en la sospechoso, cuando Watson le ve caminar con una vela a una habitación vacía, colocarla junto a la ventana, y luego salir de la casa. Consciente que la única vista desde la ventana es la del páramo, Watson y Sir Henry están decididos a averiguar lo que está sucediendo. Mientras tanto, durante el día, Sir Henry pasea con la Srta. Stapleton hasta que su hermano les alcanza y le grita airadamente. Más tarde le explica al baronet decepcionado de que no era personal, que era sólo el miedo de perder a su única compañía con tanta rapidez. Para mostrar que no hay resentimiento, invita a Sir Henry a cenar con él y su hermana el viernes. Sir Henry sorprende a Watson y juntos siguen a Barrymore por la noche. Le sorprenden en la habitación con la vela. Él se niega a confesar, ya que no es su secreto sino de la Sra. Barrymore. Ella aparece y les dice que Selden es su hermano y la vela es una señal para enviarle alimentos. Cuando la pareja vuelve a su habitación, Sir Henry y Watson van a perseguir al culpable, a pesar del mal tiempo y el aterrador sonido del perro. Encuentran a Selden con otra vela, pero no le logran capturar. Watson ve la figura de un hombre en contraste con la luna, pero él también se fuga. Barrymore se enoja cuando descubre que trataron de capturar a Selden, pero cuando se llega a un plan para hacer que Selden salga del país rumbo a Sudamerica, él está dispuesto a devolverles el favor. Él les cuenta acerca de una carta casi calcinada citando a Sir Charles en el umbral de la muerte. Fue firmada con las iniciales L. L. El doctor Mortimer le dice a Watson al día siguiente de que podría ser Laura Lyon, la hija de Frankland que vive en Coombe Tracey. Cuando Watson va a hablar con ella, admite haber escrito la carta después de que Stapleton le dijo a Sir Charles que estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, pero dice que ella nunca mantuvo la cita. Frankland acababa de ganar dos casos e invitó a Watson, ya que pasaba junto a su casa, para celebrarlo con él. Barrymore le dijo a Watson que otro hombre vivía en el páramo, además de Selden, y Frankland, sin darse cuenta, le confirma, cuando le muestra a Watson a través de su telescopio la figura de un muchacho que seguramente transportaba alimentos. Watson sale de la casa y va en esa dirección. Encuentra la vivienda donde el hombre desconocido se ha estado hospedando, entra, ve una de sus propias cartas informando de sus actividades, y espera al desconocido. Holmes resulta ser el hombre misterioso, manteniendo su ubicación en secreto a fin de que Watson no cayera en la tentación de pedirle ayuda y por lo que sería capaz de aparecer en la escena en el momento crítico. Los informes de Watson han sido de mucha ayuda para él, y entonces le cuenta a su amigo algunos de los datos que ha descubierto: Stapleton está en realidad casado con la mujer que se hace pasar por Miss Stapleton, y también que Laura Lyon se había casado con un canalla que le causó muchos problemas y seguía las instrucciones de Stapleton para obtener su cooperación. Mientras conversaban para descubrir el misterio, oyen el grito de un hombre perseguido por el perro. Ambos corren y ven a Sir Henry muerto, pero luego descubren que en realidad era Selden, vestido con ropa vieja del baronet (que le había dado Barrymore). A continuación aparece Stapleton, y mientras él se excusa por su presencia, Holmes simula estar a punto de regresar a Londres. Holmes y Watson regresan a Baskerville Hall, donde durante la cena, el detective se queda mirando el retrato de Hugo Baskerville y se da cuenta de la similitud. Llama a Watson después de la cena, cubre el cabello de la pintura mostrando solo la cara para revelar nada menos que la de Jack Stapleton. Esto proporciona el motivo del crimen - con Sir Henry desaparecido, Stapleton podía reclamar la herencia Baskerville. Cuando vuelven a casa de la señora Lyons, consiguen que admita el papel de Stapleton en la preparación de la carta, y después van a informar al Inspector Lestrade en la comisaria de policía, a quien Holmes ha avisado mediante un telegrama. Bajo la amenaza del avance de la niebla, Watson, Holmes y Lestrade esperan en los alrededores de la casa Merripit, donde Sir Henry ha cenado. Cuando el baronet sale a través del páramo, el perro es rápidamente soltado. Realmente es una bestia terrible, pero Holmes y Watson logran disparar antes de que pueda dañar seriamente a Sir Henry, así como descubren que su apariencia infernal se debe al fósforo. Descubren a la golpeada señora Stapleton atada y amordazada en el dormitorio, y cuando es liberada, ella les cuenta sobre el escondite de Stapleton en la ciénaga de Gran Grimpen. Cuando le buscan al día siguiente, no son capaces de encontrarlo, ya que está muerto, tras haber perdido el equilibrio y ser arrastrado hacia las profundidades sin fondo del fango. Holmes y Watson sólo son capaces de encontrar y recuperar la bota de Sir Henry, utilizada por Stapleton para dar el olor de Sir Henry al perro. Epílogo Un epílogo entre Holmes y Watson cuenta que Stapleton es un hijo de Roger Baskerville, el hermano menor de Sir Charles y con el mismo nombre que su padre. Aunque todo el mundo creía que Roger había muerto soltero, el hecho era que se había casado y tenía un hijo. John Roger Baskerville hijo, después de malversar fondos públicos en América del Sur, tomó el nombre de Jack Stapleton y huyó a Inglaterra, donde utilizó el dinero para financiar una escuela de Yorkshire. Desafortunadamente para Stapleton, el tutor que Stapleton había contratado murió de tuberculosis, y después de que una epidemia matara a tres alumnos de la escuela, ésta pasó de tener de buena reputación a considerarse infame y tuvo que ser cerrada. Stapleton entonces huyó con su esposa a Dartmoor. Al parecer, sobrevivió mediante el robo, implicandose en cuatro atracos a mano armada con grandes tiroteos, una página que le había sorprendido. Después de haber descubierto la historia del perro, decidió matar a los Baskerville restantes para que él pudiera quedarse la herencia como el último de los Baskerville, aunque no tenía ningún interés en las tierras y simplemente quería el dinero de herencia. Él compró el perro y lo escondió en el fango. En la noche de su muerte, Sir Charles había estado esperando a Laura Lyons. La ceniza de cigarrillo en el lugar ( "la ceniza había caído dos veces de su cigarro") mostró que había esperado durante algún tiempo. Sin embargo, se encontró con el perro, que había sido entrenado por Stapleton y cubierto de fósforo, para que atacara a Sir Charles. Sir Charles salió corriendo para salvar su vida, pero le dio el fatal ataque al corazón que lo mató. Dado que los perros no comen o muerden los cuerpos muertos, el perro dejó intacto el cadáver. Stapleton siguió a Sir Henry en Londres, y también le robó una bota nueva, pero mas tarde la devolvió, ya que no tenía el olor de sir Henry, y robó en su lugar una vieja bota vieja de Henry. El perro mató a Selden porque llevaba ropa vieja de Sir Henry. La noche que el perro atacó a Sir Henry, la esposa de Stapleton no tenía ninguna intención de seguir con la trama, por lo que su abusivo marido la golpeó y ató a un poste para evitar que le advirtiera. En palabras de Holmes: ".. ha sido durante años un hombre desesperado y peligroso .." Su único rasgo que no podia controlar era su afición por la entomología, de hecho el segundo piso de su casa lo había convertido en un museo de insectos. Ubicaciones principales Baker Street: Es la calle donde viven Holmes y Watson en una casa, que no se describe directamente en el libro (Aunque ya se dio una descripción en Estudio en Escarlata) pero debe ser una casa amplia, con muebles clásicos y elegantes, que encajen con el carácter de ambos personajes. Grimpen: Es la oficina de telégrafos a la que acude Holmes para realizar algunas investigaciones. Paddington: Estación de tren en la que se despide el trío compuesto por Mortimer, Watson y Sir Henry de Sherlock Holmes para tomar el tren que les llevará hacia la antigua mansión Baskerville. Devonshire: Es una región muy fértil, con mucha vegetación y deja maravillado al Baronet. Cuando la cruzaron en tren vieron como la tierra marrón se tornaba rojiza, la arcilla se había convertido en granito, y las vacas, rojas, pastaban en unos prados bien delimitados por medio de vallas en los cuales la hierba fresca y la vegetación más lujuriante daban testimonio de un clima más rico y húmedo. El páramo (Dartmoor): Lugar seco y lúgubre, donde se desarrolla la historia que contó Mortimer a Holmes y Watson, llano y cubierto de brezal salpicado de tormos y amontonamientos rocosos, agrestes y escabrosos. El terreno parece desnudo y salvaje, y de vez en cuando se pueden ver paredes derruidas de lo que debían ser antiguas casas del neolítico, donde se alojaba Holmes en la historia. Baskerville Hall: Rodeado por (COMBO BREAKER) un jardín, cercado por una fantástica verja de red de hierro forjado y cuya puerta estaba flanqueada por sendos pilares que el tiempo había desgastado, en los cuales habían incrustado líquenes, y que estaban coronados por las cabezas de jabalí de los Baskerville. Desde la puerta salía una ancha avenida y esta desembocaba en un amplio espacio cubierto de césped y en el centro, una casa. Toda la fachada estaba cubierta de hiedra, salvo en algunos lugares aislados donde surgían ventanas. De este bloque se elevaban dos antiguas torres gemelas, almenadas, en las cuales se abrían numerosas aspilleras, y a continuación se encontraban las dos alas de la casa, construidas en granito negro. La ciénaga de Grimpen: Es un lugar situado en el centro del páramo que ha costado la vida a muchas personas y animales ya que si a simple vista parece un buen lugar para galopar, su suelo es pantanoso y pisarlo equivale a ser engullido por la terrible ciénaga, sólo Stapleton sabía cruzar el terreno, y allí era donde se ocultaba junto con la bestia. Merripit House: Donde vive el matrimonio Stapleton. Coombey Tracey: Lugar donde vive Laura Lyons y donde se encuentra la estación de trenes. La acción que se desarrolla en Londres, cuando Holmes y Watson siguen a Mortimer y Sir Henry, sucede en varias calles londinenses: Oxford Street y Regent Street. Galería Archivo:ArthurConanDoyle HoundOfTheBaskervilles.jpg Archivo:Sherlock_Holmes_Watson-walking.jpg| Ilustración de Sidney Paget. Archivo:Baker Street stn Jubilee line platform motif.JPG| Reproducción en la estación de metro de Baker Street. Adaptaciones fílmicas Hasta 2006, hay al menos 24 versiones de película de El Sabueso de los Baskerville. Algunos son muy fieles al texto del libro original, mientras que otros son notablemente diferentes en argumento. Entre ellos se encuentran algunos pastiches y una parodia. Trabajos relacionados * En 1997, Spike Milligan satirizó la novela en su libro, The Hound of the Baskervilles According to Spike Milligan, combinando elementos de la novela original con las seriales de Basil Rathbone. * En los '90, Don Rosa usó al perro en The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, en la que los Whiskervilles usan un perro llamado "el sabueso de los Whiskervilles" para asustar a los miembros del clan McDuck del castillo McDuck Castle. * Clive Nolan y Oliver Wakeman compusieron en 2002 una ópera de rock progresivo llamada The Hound of the Baskervilles. * Cracked Magazine hizo una parodia de la historia. * Hay un tipo de monstruo en los juegos de Monster Rancher luego conocido como "Baskerville". * En el Anime y Manga Hellsing, el personage de Alucard puede invocar a "El sabueso de los Baskerville" y controlarlo a voluntad. * En el Manga "Gun Tom" tom el personaje principal libera al Sabueso de los Baskerville para poder asesinar a Hitler. Enlaces externos * Sherlock-Holmes.es: aquí se encuentran las novelas originales con las ilustraciones. Categoría:Novelas de Sherlock Holmes Categoría:Libros de 1901 ar:كلب آل باسكرفيل bg:Баскервилското куче da:Baskervilles Hund de:Der Hund der Baskervilles en:The Hound of the Baskervilles et:Baskerville'ide koer fa:درنده باسکرویل fi:Baskervillen koira fr:Le Chien des Baskerville gl:O can dos Baskerville he:כלבם של בני בסקרוויל hr:Baskervillski pas it:Il mastino dei Baskerville ja:バスカヴィル家の犬 ko:바스커빌 가문의 개 lt:Baskervilių šuo mk:Баскервилски пес nl:De hond van de Baskervilles no:Hunden fra Baskerville pl:Pies Baskerville'ów pt:O Cão dos Baskervilles ru:Собака Баскервилей sh:The Hound of the Baskervilles simple:The Hound of the Baskervilles sk:Pes baskervillský sr:Баскервилски пас sv:Baskervilles hund th:หมาผลาญตระกูล uk:Собака Баскервілів zh:巴斯克維爾的獵犬